Kaiya The Daughter of Satan
by ChibiCatDemon
Summary: Kaiya isn't an just a regular girl she is Satan's daughter. Her body is consumed with hes hate and doesn't not fear anything. No one will stand in her way of completing her fathers goal.
1. Default Chapter

I am just an ordinary girl with problems. Problems which scare people to thinking I am a psychopath. My parents hate me and I only have one true friend. I go to a boring high school called Mombusho High School. There everyone hates me and tries to hurt me in ever way they can think of. My teachers constantly try to flunk me because they hate me. I am Kaiya Shimpai, which in Japanese means forgiveness and worry.  
  
"Kaiya pay attention when I'm talking to you!" my father yelled as he slapped me.  
  
I caress me cheek in pain and looked back up at my father. My eyes brimming with crystal like tears. This is normal, it happens every day or so to me. It's always about my future and how I can make a difference. They never take the time to ask about what I want. I don't really care anymore I gotten use to such treatment in my life.  
  
"Yes father I understand." I said bluntly with my head cast down, not even caring what he was talking about at all.  
  
"I'm glad you understand why I engaged you to Yukio." My father said with a smile, which gave me the shivers.  
  
I'm engaged to Yukio the total jerk at school! Aren't I a little to young to be worrying about who I marry? Yukio the guy who is use to getting what he always wanted! Why do I have to be engaged to him!  
  
"Are you sure he wants to be engaged to me at all father?" I asked politely hoping not to get hit by him again.  
  
"He requested to be engaged to you Kaiya. You will marry him even if you don't like him. You will learn to like him." My father told me with a stern look.  
  
"He really requested to be engaged with me father? I always thought he hated me." I said rather shocked that he would choose me over some of the other girls at school.  
  
"He never hates young ladies now get dressed for school. Your mother bought you a new necklace to wear to impress Yukio." He told me as he turned away and left the room.  
  
I ran up stairs to my room. Surely enough there was a gold necklace with a stunning topaz hanging of it. I slipped into my normal school uniform and fastened the necklace on. I hopped out the window and grabbed my backpack from the windowsill. I began to walk to school as some 11th graders came by on there shiny black and red motorcycles. As usual, they were looking for a prey.  
  
"Hey little girl why don't you give us your new necklace?" asked this one boy with bleached spiked hair.  
  
"How about you leave me alone bastard?" I said looking at them out of the corner of my eye while I kept walking.  
  
"Hey bitch I told you to give me your fucking necklace! Give to me now!" the guy yelled snatching me by my long black and red streaked hair.  
  
I elbowed him in the stomach and turned around and punched him it the face. I ran off towards the school. I leaned against my locker with relief to get out of there. As soon as I opened, my locker bunches of red roses came tumbling out with a pink card with it. It sure did catch my attention and everyone else at school. I picked up the pink card and opened in it. Inside it said: My dearly beloved Kaiya, I hope you enjoy the lush red roses. Love- Yukio Kanzen.  
  
"Who sent all the roses?" came my best friend Kane.  
  
Kane he is well.one of my true friends in my life. He is always there for me and will always help me, even if his own life was in stake. Most people think he is just like the other rich boys at school but he isn't. Money doesn't matter to him at all. That is why I like him.  
  
"Yukio Kanzen sent them to me. Its only because we are engaged." I whispered to him, so no else could hear.  
  
"Really? How interesting.how long have you two been going out?" Kane questioned me with a weird almost interesting gleam in his violet eyes.  
  
"That's the problem we were never going out in the first place." I sighed which told him it was bugging me.  
  
"That's damn stupid." He said with a grin and pulled me into a hug to reassure me everything will be ok.  
  
We walked towards room MF 1 for art class. My favorite subject because I get to express how I feel with pictures. Kane just took it because I did. We sat by each other as soon as that happened Yukio sat on the other side of me. He gave Kane a dirty look and turned towards the teacher.  
  
"Was it me or was that a dirty look Yukio gave you?" I whispered to him so Yukio couldn't hear what I was saying.  
  
"Yeah that was defiantly a dirty look he gave me." Kane said rolling his eyes with annoyance.  
I smiled at him and went back to the drawing assignment. Today Ms. Hiyama wants us to draw a landscape to express our bottled up emotions. She told me she likes my drawings because they were so realistic and such sadness to them. Its normal for me to draw or paint sad, depressing, and confusing pictures because of how my life is going and the way people treat me. I looked at the corner of my desk there was a little piece of white paper. I picked it up and read it. It was from Yukio he wanted to talk to me outside by the gates. I wonder what he wants to talk about anyway. There is nothing to talk about at all. The bell rung and me Kane shot off like bullets down the hallway to our lockers.  
  
"Um.Kane I'll met you at our other class I got to go met you know who." I explained with a smile, gave him a little peck on the check, and ran off.  
  
I walked towards Yukio who was leaning against the sliver metal gate. Yukio was one of those rich snobby jerk guys at my school. Most girls practically drool all over him. He has black spiked hair with the tips on the spikes dyed red. Today he chooses to wear black leather pants, red t- shirt, and his black leather jacket to match his pants.  
  
"Hey Yukio!" I greeted as I approached him.  
  
"Sup Kaiya?" He said giving her a grin that most girls love. It had no affect on me though.  
  
"So what is it you want to talk about?" I asked him, when I was looking at the ground as if it was more interesting than his face. Well actually, it is to me.  
  
"I don't want you talking to that Kane boy no more. Else, I will tell your father you kissed him. Don't think I didn't see you give him a quick kiss on the cheek Kaiya." He said with his eyes cold and clam. It was very creepy how he stared into my pitch black eyes.  
  
"Okay I understand." I said with my face flushed a slight pinkish color. I walked away from the cold-hearted bastard to my true best friend. I don't know how I am going to tell him this and I know it will hurt me too. I don't want to tell him it is the end of our friendship because of some over possessed bastard.  
  
"Hey Kane" I said with a halfhearted smile.  
  
"Hey Kaiya what's the matter?" he said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.  
  
"Please let go of me Kane" I almost shrilled with my voice showing fear.  
  
"What's the matter Kaiya? I always done that it never bothered you at all." He said as his arms snaked away from my waist.  
"Yukio doesn't want me to be your friend no more." I said with my voice starting to crack and tears brimming my eyes.  
  
"Who cares what Yukio says I can be your friend he has no control over you my little demon." Kane said using his hand to wipe the tears away from my face.  
  
"I have to listen to him. My dad wants me to obey Yukio's every command. Sorry.you were a really great friend to me." I cried as I threw myself at him for one last hug.  
  
I broke are embrace and smiled at him a sad smile he seen before, the smile I had when he first met me. I walked a way, only turning my head once giving him me lonely sad smile.  
  
"Bye Kaiya." I heard Kane whispered before I left.  
  
AN: Yay! I have been working on this for a while. Kaiya Shimpai is just like me in a sad way. Kane is her best friend like my best friend I had. I wonder what ever happened to him. I wrote this fanfic as a memory of my life. Plz review! If I don't get at least 5 reviews I'll take it down. If you like this, read my other story Gangster Love. 


	2. Forget Me

AN: ~.~ = lyrics to the song  
This is also a song fic. Weird isn't it? I don't own these lyrics. These are New Found Glory's lyrics to "Forget my name". You have to love that song! Well on to the story!  
  
"Forget My name"  
  
Kane and me have been in many fights but I can't believe this time it is for good. Damn Yukio! I almost didn't go to school today.  
  
~Tell all my friends I'm dead, I'm leaving you, this time it's for good~  
  
I was walking to my next class today and I looked at Kane. When our eyes almost made contact, he turned his back on me! He's probably is trying to forget I exist! He won't even say my name and pretends he never knew me that's what one of his friends told me.  
  
~ Tell all my friends that I'm dead, it won't be long before you forget my name~  
  
It really hurts to know your childhood friend can't even look at you anymore. I might as well commit suicide to get his attention. However, I wouldn't do something like that unless it was necessary. I am going to have a mental breakdown if I have to live my whole life with him doing that!  
  
~ Can you tell that I'm losing myself? ~  
  
After my math class in my locker I found a note that said his friend told him nothing but its obvious that I'm having a break down and not to kill myself. Is it that obvious? That means everyone can see it then. How embarrassing.  
  
~ I think I'm trying too hard to, let it show, to let you know~  
  
I hope I'm not also embarrassing him or making him angrier with me. I just wish I could go back to him. To his warm welcoming arms and his wonderful, smile. I want to go back to him or for him to come back to me.  
  
~ So trace your footsteps back to me ~  
  
Its been a week since we hadn't talk to each other. I have been waiting for him to send me a note, phone me, anything to tell me he is not mad at me. But nothing has happened yet. I am just waiting for nothing. I just been hoping to have a chance to talk him, hang out for a minute or so.  
  
~ Cause I've been gone for a long time, waiting on the sidelines, hoping for a chance to play ~  
  
I thought I would never loose him. I thought I would always have him. I thought nothing could separate us no matter what. I was wrong! I thought those words would never escape my lips.  
  
~ Well I thought I would never leave anything behind, I also never thought I'd say ~  
  
During lunch, I sat across from him and he got up and moved to another table with his friends. That really caused me pain. He rejected me that easy with out hurting his own self. I heard him whisper to his friends to pretend they never knew me or I didn't exist at all. I looked at him again after lunch and he just walked off that was cruel.  
  
~ Tell all my friends I'm dead, I'm leaving you, this time its for good, tell all my friends that I'm dead, it won't be long before you forget my name ~  
  
I walked up to him and slapped him so hard it left a hand mark on his face. He and his friends looked at me as if I am mentally retarded or they didn't know me. It disgusted me. Then I realized that I was acting unlike myself or at least the person I think I know inside of me. I ran off to the girl's bathroom and began to cry.  
  
~ Can you tell that I don't know myself? ~  
  
I can't let you go for some reason. You were always there to tell me that I was better than that to hog someone or something to myself. I always end up letting it go. This time you aren't here to tell me that.  
  
~ I need someone to remind me to let it go ~  
  
Please just tell me why are you mad at me Kane. I did nothing to you. I end up thinking of him no matter what. I need him to tell me it's all right to let him go. Maybe I just need him to come back to me instead.  
  
~ Please let me know, so trace your footsteps back to me ~  
  
I should probably give up on him. I have been waiting for him to come back to me for a long time already. I end up daydreaming of me being in your arms playing our pretend little love games like always.  
  
~ Cause I've been gone for a long time, waiting on the sidelines hoping, for a chance to play ~  
  
I thought I wouldn't loose anything I love. Yes, I realized I love you. Love as in a friendly way only. I thought would never loose you as I advance and grow up. I thought such harsh words I would never say to you. Such words would come from me to you.  
  
~ Well I thought I would never leave anything behind, I also never thought I'd say ~  
  
That's it! He can tell all his friends I don't exist for all I care. I can ignore me all he wants. I'm going to give up on him. He's not that important.I think. Oh well this is the end. I am leaving him for good!  
  
~ Tell all my friends I'm dead, I'm leaving you, this time it's for good ~  
  
It didn't take you long to forget about me. So I guess it wouldn't hurt you if I tell you in your face how I feel. I think you wouldn't mind if I forget you too.  
  
~ Tell all my friends that I'm dead, it won't be long before you forget my name ~  
  
If you all a sudden asked me to be your friend, again at the last moment I wouldn't accept it not to happen. You always do it.  
  
~ And if I had the chance, to do it all again, I wouldn't accept anything less ~  
  
You want to know why Kane? You treated me badly for something I had no control of jackass! So, I wouldn't accept your offer to be your friend again!  
  
~ And if I had the chance to do it all again, I wouldn't accept, I wouldn't expect anything less ~  
  
When I noticed he looked at me, I turned away with a smile. I knew he was shocked because it was unlike me to do such thing. He thinks I can't get over him by myself. I will prove him wrong! This is bye for now Kane.  
  
~ Tell all my friends I'm dead, I'm leaving you, this time its for good ~  
  
I walked up to him and stuck a sticky note on his forehead. I smiled at him and walked away happy as I have been all week! On the note, I wrote ignore me I don't care. I don't have to exist to you at all. Bye...  
  
~ Tell all my friends that I'm dead, it won't be long before you forget my name ~  
  
He crumbled up the paper angrily and tossed it into the waste bin. I watched happily knowing I succeeded in making him angry with me. He can forget my name and everything about me I don't care!  
  
~ Forget my name ~  
  
AN: What do you think? Is it good? I love this chapter! Only because it has New Found Glory! Review if you like please! 


	3. Wuts the point of this?

I woke up in the middle of the night glancing at my digital clock on my dresser. It was 3:21 a.m. I wasn't supposed to be awake even though I don't have to go to school. I got up and walked to my window. I opened the window letting the cool breeze hit my pale colored face.  
  
Why did I wake up? My soul has been wandering for more than 2 weeks by now. If only I could recall what happened before these lonely weeks passed me by like nothing. My life is meaningless, dull, and I haven't slept much anymore. I wouldn't really care about myself at all. I know Kane.he will never speak to me again for rest of my life. No wait cross that out never be my friend again for rest of my life. I know he will try to cuss me out or beat me up.  
  
I quickly change my clothes. I slipped into a black mini skirt, put on a black tube top, strapped my black choker around my neck, and put on my knee high boots. I climbed through the window so I wont wake my family up by using the door. I know I shouldn't be out here this late but Kane called me today he wanted to meet by the lake. Yes, I am stupid to agree to meet him but what the hell I don't care.  
  
I walked towards the beautiful lake. The lake was Kane's and my favorite spot to get together at. It was so beautiful! The moon glistened on top of it as it would with a pure crystal. It was an amazing sight to see at night.  
  
"Hi Kaiya." Kane murmured while looking at something in his hands.  
  
"What's up Kane?" I inquired trying to look at what was in his hands.  
  
"Nothing!" he snarled pointing his gun towards me.  
  
"You think you could scare me if you threaten to end my life here and now, don't you?" I sighed rolling my eyes at him.  
  
I know Kane wasn't joking right now. When it came to people's life and crap, he was serious. I won't care if I die right now. I mean what's there to loose, besides a selfish fiancé.  
  
"Don't make me shoot Kaiya!" Kane warned me still pointing his gun at me.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot me. I could give two shits about dying. You know that too. You would just be making me more happier by letting me escape this miserable world." I pointed out smirking at him.  
  
"Fuck you Kaiya! You know what fuck this!" Kane shouted before he pulled the trigger.  
  
I stood still and let the bullet hit me. It missed my heart by three inches. I clutched my chest and fell to the ground. The ground began to be soak by my crimson blood. I looked up at Kane; his eyes were wide with fear, he had dropped the gun already though, and he was trembling in fear. I smirked at him and everything all sudden went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: YAY! I finally finished chapter 3! Err.none of my friends shot me with gun but it happened to one of my friends. Review if you like!  
  
Just a few shout outs:  
Vic - Hey, I haven't chatted with you in a while  
Kara - How is things going for you Lady Goth?  
Annie - Why do you keep saying I am insane?  
Ichigo - There is no difference between sane and insane  
Mara - I don't care if you read this story any more  
Omar - Hi Mar! I love you!  
Eugenio - Hey Gene! Are you still mad at me? Love you!  
Gian - What's up? You should stop with the porn thing. Love you! 


End file.
